


The Queen in the Gilded Mirror

by chagrintrovert



Series: Sifki Scenes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrintrovert/pseuds/chagrintrovert





	The Queen in the Gilded Mirror

Sif barely recognized the woman staring back at her from inside the mirror’s golden frame. Her eyes were blown wide with anxious disbelief; her dark hair was pleated and twisted into a pile of intricate curls atop her head and secured with the glittering emerald circlet that her soon-to-be husband had decided would symbolize his claim over her. Of course, she knew in her heart that this marriage was no political pledge of allegiance or people-pleasing power play. It was no strong-handed move on his part to own her. He loved her. And she loved him.

Though to her the circlet seemed a bit much, she conceded that the dressmaker had crafted a truly stunning gown at the behest of the king – a gown on which he had spared no expense. Gold gossamer fabric, as weightless as a summer breeze and iridescent as the Asgardian sky, flowed from her hips and trailed along the floor behind her. The bodice shimmered in the early evening sunlight streaming through the open balcony doors. She looked like a burning star, an eternal beacon of hope and strength for her people, a promise that she would forever balance the darkness that their king had abandoned not so long ago. She suddenly felt ill.

She clenched her fists at her sides. In all her years traveling and fighting alongside Thor, she had never been this nervous. The woman in the gilded mirror looked beautiful in her golden gown, but it was a far cry from the familiarity and protection of her armor and sword. This marriage was an altogether different type of journey and was sure to present its own battles. Thor had neglected to respond to her many letters, and it was overwhelming to know she would be embarking on this venture without any support or reassurance from her oldest and dearest friend.

It occurred to her that dedicating her life to protecting the people of Asgard on the battlefield was significantly less daunting than devoting it to enduring the tribulations that came with loving Loki. But love him she did. So, despite her reservations, Sif squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and held her head high as she made her way to the throne room.


End file.
